


When book club goes wrong

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward, First Times, Humor, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parody, Prompt Fill, Smut, i guess, ish, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Written for a prompt sent to me on tumblr:Hi! I have a prompt idea that I've been dying for someone to write about Alec is with Magnus, and through his parabatai bond, he feels EVERYTHING Jace is doing with Kaelie in "book club" and it gets really awkward for everybody...





	When book club goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this I cant stop laughing now

Magnus kissed Alec’s neck, teeth grazing over the rune that lived there, making the shadowhunter shiver in pleasure before...

He jumped, letting out a small yelp. Magnus lent back, sitting back across Alec’s hips as he looked down at his love in concern. “Alexander? Are you all right?”

The nephilims eyes were wide as he looked down at his jeans, panicked. Magnus’ hands were no where near there so why would-

He jumped again, letting out a small undignified scream as he sat up. “Ahh, no! No, no, no.”

Magnus carefully climbed off his lap and placed a hand on his chest. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Alec made a face, as if he were feeling sick and needed to throw up. He barely managed to push his words out of his mouth. 

“Our Parabtai bond is really strong right now....we’re both feeling strong feelings...ugh I can feel EVERYTHING that Jace is doing.”

Magnus blinked. And then “Ohhhh. Okay. That’s...a problem.”

Alec shuddered and curled his fingers into fists. He’d never wanted to touch a woman the way Jace was, but he could feel it and it was disgusting. 

Magnus trailed a hand down Alec’s chest, trying to sound seductive. “Do you think you could ignore it, so we could continue?” His voice was low and husky and God, Alec wanted to just ignore his stupid brother and get back to kissing his wonderful boyfriend but-  
Nope, that was disgusting. He’d NEVER wanted to feel that part of a woman.

He jumped up from the bed, shouting at the top pf his voice as he sprinted to Jace’s room. This had to stop. 

“JACE! STOP IT, STOP DOING THAT!”

Magnus followed behind him, trying to give Jace some more time to maybe get dressed before Alec stormed in. But the shadowhunter was fast, and desperate, and he pushed the door open with one hand, while he kept the other over his eyes. 

Jace and Kaelie screamed, pulling sheets over themselves as quickly as they could as Alec continued to yell. Magnus couldn't help but laugh. 

“BOOK CLUB IS OVER, STOP DOING THAT AND GET OUT!”

He wasn't mad, just horribly disgusted and Magnus couldn't hold back his laugh as Jace and the seelie girl scrambled to get out. The blonde tried to reason with his brother as he hastily pulled on clothes. 

“We were kind of in the middle of something, Alec. What’s your problem?”

Alec looked sick again, eyes still over his eyes. “I was in the middle of something too! And it’s my boyfriends apartment so you can leave so I can get back to doing him- I mean it! Whatever, just go.”

“Alec-”

His voice was strained. “I could feel everything, Jace! We’re too close, our bond is too strong and- Oh, god.” He shuddered again and Magnus let out another laugh, laying a hand on Alec’s arm.   
“All right, darling they're going. Calm down. You’d better hurry, Jace.”

The blonde looked horrified as he gestured to Kaelie. “You could feel...”

Magnus nodded as Alec groaned. “Just leave.”

Jace pointed between the warlock and his brother. “And you two were about to...”

Alec turned around and walked away, back to hide in Magnus’ room till his brother had left, and Magnus winked at Jace. The blonde smiled at the downworlder. 

“Good for you two. I totally don’t want to be here for that though, so I will go. Txt me when it’s safe to come back will you?”

He left as quickly as he could, knocking on the bedroom door and calling out to Alec as he went. 

 

“Sorry, buddy. Have fun!”

“I hate you!”

**Author's Note:**

> lol please tell me what you think of this?
> 
> also, I dont write smut so there wont be a more full version of this or a continuation sorry


End file.
